The Deceived
by The Forgotten Disciple
Summary: The Lord thrust him out of His Kingdom and he has come back to wreak his vengeance on Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: So It Begins

"Be sober, be vigilant; because your adversary the devil, as a roaring lion, walketh about, seeking whom he may devour." Peter 5:8.

Christmas holidays were back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and some students had gone home for the holidays. The Gryffindor common room was completely empty, except for the three figures sitting by a roaring fire which was coming from the huge fireplace. They were gathered around a wooden board which had the whole alphabet, beneath the alphabet were the numbers from 0-10, in the bottom-left corner was the word 'YES' and in the bottom-right corner was the word 'NO'.

"How exactly did you get this…ouji…thing, Hermione?" asked the red-headed boy.

"_Ouija _board," said the girl called Hermione, "And if you must know, Ron, I got it from the Hogwarts storage room."

"Hogwarts has a storage room?" said the black haired boy next to them.

"Of course it does, there are all kinds of stuff down there broken cauldrons, torn robes…"

"We get it," said Ron.

"Do you guys want to start?" asked the black-haired boy.

"Alright, Harry," said Ron.

They all had their hands on a small, heart shaped board with a pointer on it.

"You both remember the rules?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, yes, you can start," said Ron.

She cleared her throat and said aloud, "Is anyone there?"

They sat there with their hands on the pointer, then, after a long pause in which no one moved or spoke. Then the pointer slowly moved to 'YES'.

"Did you move it?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Of course not," replied Hermione.

"Come off it," said Ron.

"I'm telling you Ronald," said Hermione, "I didn't move it."

They both turned to Harry, "Well don't look at me," said Harry.

Then they turned back to the board, "Ask it something else," Ron told Hermione.

She cleared her throat again and asked aloud, "What is your name?"

The pointer then moved to several letters, Hermione told Harry to write down what the letters were. After Harry had written them down, they all read the word:

LUCIFER.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Revelation

"My people are destroyed for lack of knowledge." Hos 4:6

-God

"Who's Lucifer?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," replied Hermione.

"Maybe we should ask it," said Harry, indicating to the Ouija board.

"I don't know," said Hermione, "It's late and…"

"Come on Hermione," said Ron, "What's the worst that could happen."

"Well alright," said Hermione, though she didn't sound convinced.

They all sat down around the board and put their hands on the small pointer and Hermione asked another question, "Are you good or evil?"

Then the pointer slowly moved to several letters and Harry wrote them down and they found the word to be: EVIL.

"Wow," said Ron," that's awkward."

"Ask it if it has hurt anyone," Harry suggested, "Evil people always hurt others."

"Alright," said Hermione, "Have you hurt anyone?" she asked out loud.

The pointer moved to a few letters to spell the word: THOUSANDS.

The three looked at each other and Hermione asked the board, "Do you enjoy hurting people?"

The pointer then spelled: VERY MUCH.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

Now the pointer spelled a sentence: BECAUSE YOU ARE HIS CHILDREN.

The three looked at each other again and Hermione asked, "Whose children?"

The pointer now spelled the word: HIS.

"Does He like you?" asked Hermione.

The pointer moved to: NO.

"Does He like us?" she asked.

The pointer moved to: NO.

"Why not?" asked Hermione.

The pointer now moved to spell: YOU ARE ALL SO FUCKING WEAK.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Strange Happenings

'Ye are of your father the devil, and the lusts of your father ye will do. He was a murderer from the beginning, and abode not in truth, because there is no truth in him. When he speaketh a lie, he speaketh of his own: for he is a liar, and the father of it.' St. John 8:44.

The next day at Hogwarts was just the same as the before, an empty common room with three students grouped around a fire, reading from huge school books, when, all of a sudden, the portrait hole opened and a skinny, dark haired man crawled in and stood up right. He wore a black suit and had an array of religious items hanging of a long silver chain around his neck (crucifixes, medallions bearing pictures of various saints, Mary and Jesus and a dog tag bearing the words 'ONLY GOD WILL JUDGE ME') and was reading from a book. When he was in, he walked over to an armchair and threw himself into it and continued reading. The three looked at each other and Hermione spoke up, "Professor Richards?"

"Yes?" said the man looking up from his book.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Oh," said Richards, "Well I always leave the staffroom when people are in there because all the teachers hate me."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"I keep accusing them of doing unholy acts," replied Richards.

"Like what?" they asked together.

"Well," said Richards, "Professor Trelawny teaches Divination and so does Bane, and acts of divination is forbidden by the Lord God, and Professor McGonagall gives life to statues and no one but God has the right to create life."

"You also threw Slughorn's potion all over him," said Harry.

"Hey," said Richards, his voice rising, "I could have sworn he was trying to summon the Antichrist with that brew."

"You just need to go down there and tell them you're not doing anything wrong and you have the right to be treated with respect," said Ron firmly.

"You're right," said Richards, "I will."

"Meanwhile," said Ron, "We're going to play a game."

As he removed the Ouija board, Richards gasped loudly, and looked in horror at the board, "Are you all right Professor?" asked Hermione.

"It's the devil," said Richards.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"It's the devil," he repeated, and he jumped up, crossed himself and ran out, screaming "BEWARE OF THE DEVIL…BEWARE."

Just then the pointer on the board moved and Harry instinctively wrote down what it was spelling:

HATE THAT MOTHERFUCKER.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Release

"These things I command you, that ye love one another. If the world hate you, ye know that it hated me before it hated you." John 15:17-18

The three were gathered around the Ouija board which identified itself as Lucifer. They were still a bit disturbed by the way Professor Roberts had reacted two days earlier. In every Defense Against the Dark Arts class, he kept throwing anxious glances at them,

"What is wrong with him?" asked Ron.

"I've been doing some reading," said Hermione, "And many people believe that the boards can summon evil spirits and demons."

"That's crap," said Ron.

"Why don't we ask the board and find out," suggested Harry.

"Alright," said Hermione, "Are you a demon?"

The pointer then moved to the word 'NO'.

"What are you, then?" asked Harry.

The pointer then spelled out the sentence: I AM A FALLEN ANGEL.

"Do you mean you used to be an angel?" asked Hermione.

The pointer then spelled: YES UNTILL I WAS STRIPPED OF MY POWER AND AUTHORITY OVER THE ANGELS OF GOD.

"Who stripped you of your power?" asked Hermione.

Lucifer then spelled out: MY FATHER.

"Who is your father?" asked Ron.

Lucifer then spelled: MY FATHER IS YOUR FATHER.

"What do you mean?" they asked together.

Lucifer then spelled: YOU ARE ALL SO FUCKING STUPID.

"Why do you talk like that?" asked Hermione.

Lucifer then spelled: BECAUSE I AM EVIL.

"Do you have any powers?" asked Ron anxiously

Lucifer then went to the word: YES.

"Can you show us?" asked Ron.

"Ron," said Hermione.

Lucifer then spelled: SIMPLY REPEAT THE FOLLOWING WORDS.

"Alright," said Ron.

"Ron," said Hermione, "I don't think that this is such a good idea."

"Come on Hermione," said Ron, "This is Hogwarts, what could happen here?"

"I don't know," said Hermione.

"Come on," implored Ron.

"Alright," said Hermione.

Lucifer then spelled: WE SUMMON THEE O LUCIFER TO WALK AND TO ROAM THROUGH OUR BODIES AND HOME WHILE WE PRAY AVE SATANI.

The three repeated this and all of a sudden the whole castle shook and they all heard shrieks and screams that sounded as if they came from thousands of tortured souls. All three of them were flung away from the board and they all cried and shrieked and ripped at themselves and when it had all stopped they all got up. Ron and Harry's pants were covered in semen and at Hermione's feet was a trail of blood and semen and on the wall, written in blood were an inverted cross and the words: THE DRAGON IS FREE.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The First Exorcism

"And when the thousand years are expired, Satan shall be loosed out of his prison" Revelation 20:7

Harry was lying awake in his bed, pondering about the things that had happened the previous night, all of a sudden, he felt a great sense of pain and sadness. He sat, upright in his bed and suddenly felt himself shivering and sweating despite the warming spell which had been cast on Hogwarts at the beginning of winter. He was suddenly aware of another presence in the room, he closed his eyes to try to banish these thoughts out of his head, but when he opened them, he found himself in a huge room that looked as if it could take the whole Hogwarts castle, the whole room was made of fire and in front of Harry were three thrones and on the throne in the middle, was a huge dragon with seven heads, on the dragon's right, was a huge creature that looked exactly like a lion with seven heads and ten horns and wore a huge medallion which bore the inscription: THE GREAT BEAST: 666. On the dragon's left was a creature that looked like an ox and had the mouth of a dragon.

All of a sudden, one of the dragon's heads leapt and bit Harry on the waist. A searing pain shot through Harry and he heard voices saying: "Who is like unto the beast? Who is able to make war with him?" At that instant, Harry awoke with a scream and found himself completely alone.

The next morning, during breakfast, Harry recollected his dream to Hermione and Ron and their reaction was one of total amazement and horror, "We had the exact same dream," said Ron, indicating to himself and Hermione.

"That's strange," said Harry.

That night, Harry was awakened by a dreadful screaming coming from the common room. He leapt out of bed, grabbed his glasses and rushed down the stairs of the dormitory. When he reached the bottom he was met with a gruesome sight, a fifth year girl was walking like a crab along the ceiling and a mixture of blood and saliva dripping from her mouth, she was screaming in Latin which Harry could not understand. Harry suddenly heard another scream and realized that the whole Gryffindor house was staring with looks of horror at the girl. Harry turned to Ron, who had just appeared, and said, "Go call the first teacher you can find."

Ron nodded and ran out the portrait hole. Half an hour later, Ron returned with Professor McGonagall, "Oh my God," she exclaimed in shock.

"Professor," said Hermione, "Can't you do something?"

"Potter," she said, "Go call Professor Roberts, he might know what to do."

Harry ran off and five minutes later, he was knocking on Roberts' door screaming, "Professor Roberts, Professor Roberts."

Eventually, Roberts opened the door, he was still in his black suit and wearing the various medallions around his neck, "The explanation you are about to give me had better be exceptionally good."

"Professor," said Harry, "Come quick."

"Not good enough," said Roberts, "Go away."

As he was closing the door, Harry said, "We have a big problem."

"What kind of problem?" asked Roberts.

"I think you need to see for yourself," said Harry.

"OK," said Roberts, "But if I come with and find out this was all a prank, I will kill you, and anyone who stands in my way."

When they both arrived in the common room, they found that the students had finally tied down the girl and Professor McGonagall was trying some spells on her, all of which, had no effect on the girl. Roberts' expression suddenly turned to one of seriousness, he pushed his way towards the girl and when she saw him, she stopped squirming and said in a masculine voice, "Hell, Father Roberts."

"Do you want to tell me your name?" asked Roberts.

The girl began to laugh, a cold, cruel, unholy laugh.

"All right," said Roberts as he retrieved a small, glass bottle, filled with water, "You want to do this the hard way? So be it."

He then put a drop of the water on the thumb of his right hand and then put that thumb on the girl's forehead, all of a sudden, she began screaming and erupted into immense seizures as Roberts chanted, out loud, "I command you, unclean spirit, whoever you are, along with all your minions now attacking this servant of God, by the mysteries of the incarnation, passion, resurrection, and ascension of our Lord Jesus Christ, by the descent of the Holy Spirit, by the coming of our Lord for judgment, that you tell me by some sign your name, and the day and hour of your departure."

He repeated this over and over again until, suddenly, the girl stopped shaking and when Roberts looked up, he saw on the wall, written in blood, the words:

LUCIFER, THE MORNING STAR.

SATAN, THE ENEMY OF GOD.

NEVER.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Lucifer's Beginnings.

"Then saith Jesus unto him, Get thee hence, Satan: for it is written, Thou shalt worship the Lord thy God, and Him only shalt thou serve." Matthew 5:10.

Two hours later, in Roberts' office, Harry, Ron and Hermione were gathered near the door and staring in awe at the way the room was decorated: There were candles everywhere, in the corner of the room was a shrine with a crucifix in between a statue of the Virgin Mary and a picture of Jesus Christ, on the wall, above a bed, was a crucifix with these words written above: He was wounded for our transgressions, killed for our iniquities, by His wounds, we are healed.

"What is all this?" asked Ron.

Roberts, Hermione and Harry all stared at him, "What?" he asked.

"Well if you don't know, I'm not going to tell you," said Roberts.

"What the hell happened in there?" asked Harry.

"Something evil, something I hoped never to see again," replied Roberts.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"It's a long story," said Roberts, as he grabbed a Holy Rosary and sat down on his bed.

"We have time," said Harry sternly.

"Alright," said Roberts, "It all started when I left Hogwarts, I went to train to be a Roman Catholic priest, now don't ask why, those reasons are personal," he said looking at their expressions, "Anyway after I took my main exams I went into a course of demonology which studies the creation and fall of the rebel angels and their master Lucifer."

"We contacted a spirit called Lucifer on the Ouija board," said Hermione.

"Yes," said Roberts, I know."

"Who is Lucifer?" asked Harry.

"Well," said Roberts, "When God created the world, man and angels, he created a perfect angel named Lucifer. He was the leader of worship: he was in charge of ensuring that man and angels worshipped God properly and he felt proud of being God's favorite angel. After some time, Lucifer was not happy being able to work under some one like God, so he planned a rebellion with other angels who also wanted more than just God's love. When Jesus Christ died on the cross to save us from sin, a great war broke out in Heaven, and St. Michael and his warriors fought against Lucifer and his warriors. St. Michael and Lucifer met in a dramatic one-on-one fight, and Michael, blessed with God's praise, defeated Lucifer and God cast Lucifer out of Heaven and changed his name to Satan, which means: Enemy of God. Satan was trapped in his dark prison for 1000 years before being released into the world."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because," said Roberts, "God knows that it wouldn't be fair not to give us a choice between sin and Him. Now back to what happened tonight, that girl was possessed by Satan. I've seen it once before and attempted to exorcise the evil spirit from him, but the boy died two years later, and I left exorcism."

"How did Lucifer get here?" asked Hermione, "Unless…"

"Unless what?" asked Roberts.

"Well, a few nights ago, Lucifer made us read a chant to release him from the board.

All of a sudden, Roberts' expression turned to great fear and anger, "Do you know what you have done? Do you know what you have brought upon us? You have unleashed a powerful evil upon us."

"We're sorry," the three said together.

"Sorry isn't going to make him go away," replied Roberts, "Nothing will, nothing except…"

"Nothing except what?" asked Harry.

There was a short pause, "I need to perform a rite I hoped never to do again?"

"What?" the three said together.

"I'm going to have perform the exorcism," replied Roberts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Exorcism stage 1 (AN: FR: Father Roberts, HRH: Harry, Ron, Hermione)

"For God so loved the world, that He gave His only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in Him should not perish, but have everlasting life" John 3:16.

Professor Roberts or Father Roberts as he insisted every one call him during his stay at Hogwarts, spent three days, praying, fasting and begging forgiveness of his sins. On the third day, the demonic screams and wails could be heard coming from the Gryffindor common room and every one was gathered outside, around the Fat Lady portrait. Suddenly, they heard footsteps getting nearer and when they turned to the source of the noise, they found Father Roberts strolling down the corridor, dressed in a long, white, linen garment (known as the Alb amongst Christians), a cord of linen around his waist (the Cincture), a small, colored cloth on his left forearm (the Maniple) and a purple scarf-like cloth around his shoulders with crosses all over it (the Stole). He carried a small book with "The Roman Rituals" written on the cover and he had a silver crucifix with a figure of Jesus Christ on it. Everyone just stared at him, but he didn't seem to take any notice and said to Harry, Ron and Hermione, "I need you, you and you, to come inside with me."

"Are you crazy?" said Harry, "There's a demon in there."

"God will protect us," said Father Roberts.

"All right," said Harry, "But I hope you're right."

Once they were inside, they found the girl, whose name was Sarah, bound by her wrists and ankles to a table. She was having violent seizures with blood all over her pajama bottoms and the moment she saw Father Roberts approach, she broke into an even more violent seizure, screaming in a deep, gruff voice, "Your God can't protect you."

Father Roberts told the three to kneel and handed them each a thick pile of papers with a view sentences highlighted in red, "Follow what I say," he said, "And read the highlighted parts when I finish a sentence wherever indicated."

They agreed and Father Roberts told them to remain kneeled the whole time, so they got on their knees. He approached Sarah and traced the sign of the cross over her, himself and the others and sprinkled holy water on Sarah which threw her into a very violent seizure, he then knelt down, opened the Roman Rituals and began:

FR: Lord, have mercy.

HRH: Lord, have mercy.

FR: Christ, have mercy.

HRH: Christ, have mercy.

FR: Lord, have mercy.

HRH: Lord, have mercy.

FR: Christ, hear us.

HRH: Christ, graciously hear us.

FR: God, the Father in Heaven.

HRH: Have mercy on us.

FR: God, the Son, Redeemer of the world.

HRH: Have mercy on us.

FR: God, the Holy Spirit.

HRH: Have mercy on us.

FR: Holy Trinity, one God.

HRH: Have mercy on us.

(To be continued…)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Exorcism part 2

"He was wounded for our transgressions; he was bruised for our iniquities: the chastisement of our peace was upon him; and with his stripes we are healed."

Isaiah 53:5

Sarah began to break into a series of violent seizures and began screaming unholy words and cursing God and Jesus, but Father Roberts read on:

FR: "Holy Mother of God, Holy Virgin of virgins, St Michael, St Gabriel, St Raphael, All holy angels and archangels, All holy orders of blessed spirits…"

All of a sudden, Sarah leapt free of her bonds and pinned Father Roberts to the ground, "Where's your God now Roberts, He doesn't care about this whore or you…" it said in the mature voice, but before it could finish, Harry, Ron and Hermione grabbed it and pulled it off of Father Roberts. It turned around and bit Harry on the neck, drawing blood, Harry screamed and let go of it, clutching his neck. Father Roberts grabbed it around the waist and began chanting in its ears,

"I cast you out, unclean spirit, along with every Satanic power of the enemy, every specter from hell, and your fell companions; in the name of our Lord Jesus Christ…"

At the mention of Christ's name, Sarah screamed a loud, high pitched scream which shattered the windows of the common room,

"Begone and stay far from this creature of God. For it is He who commands you, He who flung you headlong from the heights of heaven into the depths of hell. It is He who commands you, He who once stilled the sea and the wind and the storm. Hearken, therefore and tremble in fear, Satan, you enemy of the faith, you foe of the human race, you begetter of death, you robber of life, you corruptor of justice, you root of all evil and vice; seducer of men, betrayer of the nations, instigator of envy, font of avarice, formentor of discord, author of pain and sorrow. Why, then, do you stand and resist, knowing as you must that Christ the Lord brings your plans to nothing? Fear Him, who in Isaac was offered in sacrifice, in Joseph sold into bondage, slain as the paschal lamb, crucified as man, yet triumphed over the powers of hell. Begone then, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Give place to the Holy Spirit, by this sign of the holy cross," he held up the crucifix in front of Sarah's face which caused her to scream even louder, "Of our Lord Jesus Christ, who lives and reigns and lives with the Father and the Holy Spirit, God, forever and ever."

While, saying all this, Father Roberts had succeeded in tying Sarah down again and stood over her gasping. All of a sudden, Sarah turned to look at Ron and he fell to the floor, screaming and clawing at something that did not exist. Harry and Hermione crouched next to him, "What's wrong," asked Hermione, but Father Roberts pushed them aside and stood over Ron, laid his hand on Ron's forehead and said, "In the name of the Father of Heaven and Earth, leave the mind of this creature of God." At that instant Ron passed out and Sarah began to laugh fiendishly and passed out.

"What happened to her?" asked Harry.

"The demon is gone for now," answered Father Roberts.

"For now?" screamed Hermione, "What do you mean for now?"

"It'll come back, but I have a plan," said Father Roberts and he left the common room.


	9. Chapter 9

Exorcism: part 3

Father Roberts had been gone for many days and during his absence, moans and whispers echoed around the school, inhuman howls sounded from the castle towers late at night and students reported seeing an demonic creature when walking alone in the dark and when asleep, they would awake to see "a huge, evil face grinning demonically" at them.

When at last Father Roberts returned, he was carrying a huge crate under his arm, and retired to his office.

One night, he summoned Harry, Ron and Hermione to the Gryffindor common room. When they asked where he had been these last few weeks, he replied, "To Rome."

"To Rome?" said Ron with a questioning look.

"The Vatican, to be exact," said Father Roberts.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"To pick up these," he replied, digging into the crate at his feet and removed a big crucifix with an image of Jesus Christ on it, a picture of the Virgin Mary, and a statue of Saint Michael the Archangel.

"What are those?" asked Harry.

"Items to help in the exorcism," said Father Roberts.

With that they left the common room, to head for the East Tower, where Sarah was now locked up. Once they got there, they found Sarah lying motionless on the bed, hands and feet bounded. Father Roberts put the St. Michael statue on her right, the Virgin Mary painting on her left and the crucifix in front of her. Father Roberts gave Harry, Ron and Hermione their exorcism instructions and told them to get on their knees. He crossed himself, Sarah and the other three. The minute he crossed Sarah, the demon spoke, "Father Roberts, haven't seen you in awhile what's the matter? Got tired of fucking all the women in Rome?"

Father Roberts ignored the demon and began the rite with a new prayer, "Most glorious Prince of the Heavenly Armies, Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in 'our battles against principalities and powers, against the rulers of this world of darkness, against the spirits of wickedness in the high places'," Sarah began to erupt in the most violent seizures she had ever had, but Father Roberts continued, "Come to the assistance of men whom God hast created to His likeness and whom He has redeemed at a great price from the tyranny of the devil," the demon screamed out, "FUCK YOU, ROBERTS," and she began cursing God's name, Father Roberts continued, "The Holy Church venerates you as her guardian and protector; to you, the Lord has entrusted the souls of the redeemed to be led into heaven. Pray therefore the God of peace to crush Satan beneath our feet, that he may no longer retain men captive and do injury to the Church. Offer our prayers to the Most High, that without delay they draw His mercy down upon us; take hold of 'the dragon, the old serpent, which is the devil and Satan,' bind him and cast him into the bottomless pit 'that he may no longer deceive the nations."

At that moment another masculine voice (a kinder one) spoke, through Sarah, to Father Roberts, saying, "Father Roberts, I am Saint Michael, the Lord is with you, keep praying and that shall reinforce my fight against Satan."

Suddenly, the demon spoke, "Leave this bitch, Michael, this whore is mine and kill her before I let you take her from me."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Final Exorcism

Father Roberts placed his hand on Sarah's forehead and said, "KYRIE ELEISON. God, our Lord, King of Ages, All-powerful and Almighty, You who made everything and Who transforms everything simply by Your will. You Who in Babylon changed into dew the flames of the "seven-time hotter" furnace and protected and saved the three holy children. You are the doctor and physician of our souls. You are the salvation of those who turn to You. We beseech You to make powerless, banish and drive out every diabolical power, presence and machination; every evil influence, malefice or evil eye and all evil actions aimed against your servant…Where there is envy and malice, give us an abundance of goodness, endurance, victory and charity. O Lord, You who love man, we beg you to reach out Your powerful hands and Most high and mighty arms and come to our aid."

At that moment, the crucifix on the wall glowed and blood-red light emitted from the wounds on Christ's feet, hands and side. Sarah screamed loudly and all of a sudden, a great being of light, in the shape of a man appeared in the middle of the room accompanied by two angels with six wings each (two spread out, two covering their face and two covering their feet). The figure in the middle had light coming out of two holes in His feet, two in His hands and one on His side. As He approached Sarah, she screamed at it, in the inhuman voice, "This whore is MINE."

The figure just answered, "She is does not belong to you Satan, she belongs to My Father…now depart."

Sarah screamed:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," and then…silence.

She had passed out; the three figures were gone and on the wall was written:

THE LION OF THE TRIBE OF JUDA HATH CONQUERED.

Several days later:

Sarah was back to normal; Harry, Ron and Hermione were all gathered in Father Roberts office reading a letter:

To Whom It May Concern: If you are reading this, I am miles away and I do not want anyone to worry, for I have put my life in the hands of the Lord. I am writing to tell you, if you are ever alone or feel abandoned, the Lord is with you. Let me tell you a story; **Last night I had a dream. I dreamed I was walking along the beach with the Lord. Across the sky flashed scenes from my life. For each scene, I noticed two sets of footprints in the sand: one belonged to me, the other to the Lord. **

After the last scene of my life flashed before me, I looked back at the footprints in the sand. I noticed that at many times along the path of my life, especially at the very lowest and saddest times, there was only one set of footprints.

This really troubled me, so I asked the Lord about it. "Lord, you said once I decided to follow you, You'd walk with me all the way. But I noticed that during the saddest and most troublesome times of my life, there was only one set of footprints. I don't understand why, when I needed You the most, You would leave me."

The Lord replied, "My son, my precious child, I love you and I would never leave you. During your times of suffering, when you could see only one set of footprints, it was then that I carried you."

Until we meet in Heaven;

Father Raphael Roberts.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Screams are coming from the small house on a dimly lit street; a man is walking up the street, towards the house. He is holding a small, black book with, 'The Roman Rituals' written on its cover.

As the man knocked on the door, a frightened looking woman opens the door, "Father Roberts you're here."

She pulls him inside and shuts the door. Nothing much can be said about this man, but something strange is happening in this house and this man has been called for help, he is Father Roberts…the exorcist.

THE END.


End file.
